


Nocturne

by Aiilurus



Series: RK1000/Conkus shorts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Pacifist Ending, RK1000 - Freeform, first a lot of stuff really, just these two dorks dancing around each other for a while, slight angst but it doesn't last long, we really need to all figure out a name for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilurus/pseuds/Aiilurus
Summary: After the successful android uprising Connor had remained distant, consumed by his own self doubts. Markus is determined to change that.((Also known as that time I tried to write smut but then ended up having to write a 5000 prologue for it))





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> I legit haven't written anything in over four years please forgive the quality of this
> 
> Edit: God this had so many mistakes in it I'm sorry - I should probably stop checking over things in the middle of the night.  
> Another edit: I swear this is the last one

**November 10 th, 2038 **

 

The first time Markus had attempted to connect with Connor, he was met with a barely audible intake of breath from the RK800 as he flinched and quickly drew his hand away. It had been instinct, really, Markus had grown so used to how easily the androids of Jericho shared their feelings with one another, he’d forgotten just how _new_ Connor was to deviancy. Connor had proposed his plan to infiltrate the cyberlife tower – a suicide mission. He’d only intended to open a connection with the former deviant hunter to share his worries, but he hadn’t taken into account the other android’s lack of experience in this area.

 

“I’m sorry, I-” Markus had tried to begin, only to be interrupted.

 

“No, no, it’s fine, I just...” But Connor was unable to express what he was feeling, Markus briefly entertained the idea that Connor himself probably _didn’t_ know exactly what he was feeling either. Instead he opted for closing his lips into a tight line, brown eyes downcast, avoiding Markus’ gaze as he closed back in on himself, returning to his previous stance huddled into a darkened corner of the church.

 

Markus wanted to say something more, to put the other man at ease. However in the end he simply nodded slowly towards him, trying instead to convey his worries and questions for the other android through his eyes, but the other’s remained stubbornly glued to the floor. Sensing that Connor wouldn’t say anything further, Markus turned around to walk away, minutely wincing to himself and hoping that his actions hadn’t rattled the RK800 enough to affect his chances of success.

 

His worries, however, were misplaced. Markus could barely contain his awe when he watched Connor’s figure approaching, an army of newly freed androids following closely behind. He could feel his systems going into overdrive as he tried to think of what to say to the other man, what _could_ he say to the man who had just single-handedly delivered his cause from the jaws of defeat. Luckily, Connor chose to speak for him.

 

“You did it, Markus.”

 

“We did it.”

 

* * *

 

**November 30 th, 2038**

 

The weeks following the deviants’ victory were fairly anticlimactic, with nobody really knowing what to do with themselves. The days following the victory had been full of mirth and celebrations. Now that the dust had settled and everyone had time to adjust to the new reality people were becoming restless, eager to move their lives forward. Markus could swear he almost felt the android equivalent of a headache coming on whenever he thought of the size of his workload for the foreseeable future. There was, however, something else on his mind in the weeks following the successful demonstration. He hadn’t seen Connor since the night of the victory, the happiness his face had shown when he’d arrived with his army, victory assured, had disappeared following Markus’ speech. The RK800 had been disturbed by _something_ , however the two had barely any time to decompress before Connor had vanished. Markus recalled him muttering something about a friend waiting for him, although the former deviant hunter had quickly fled before he could question him.

 

If he was being honest with himself, Connor’s distant behaviour hurt. He’d wanted to open a dialogue with the RK800, the closest person law enforcement had to a representative among androids. Maybe he was too optimistic, he’d even hoped that the two might have become friends.

 

Embarrassingly, Markus had spent the majority of his time debating a way to approach Connor rather than focusing on the future of androids, he reasoned with himself that he needed Connor’s input if androids were to exist peacefully with humanity. Simon, Josh, and North had grown exasperated with his procrastinating, imploring him to just send a message, send _something_ to the RK800.

 

Luckily for Markus, Connor decided to make himself known after a few weeks of absence. He’d been alerted to his presence through his connection with Josh, who had been keeping watch at the entrance of Jericho, nearly tripped over himself as he scrambled up from his desk.

 

The door to his room slowly opened, Connor stepping in almost mechanically. A long pause passed as the two watched each other.

 

“Connor.”

 

“Markus.” He began, taking the final few steps towards the RK200 until he stood directly opposite him. “There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

 

“Of course.” Markus said as he moved across he room to sit down, gesturing for the other to sit on an adjacent chair. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Connor cautiously sat down and seemed to take a great deal of time considering his words, eyes flitting between looking at Markus then at anywhere _but_ Markus, before he finally began to speak.

 

“I think it would be better if I stopped being involved with…” The fight had been won and he seemed to struggle to find a name for what it had become. “your cause.”

 

Markus could only blink blankly at him, trying to decipher the cause of Connor’s aloofness – well, he had always been aloof, but this was taking it to a new level. Was he afraid the other androids resented him for his role in helping the humans find Jericho? Surely he realised that no one held anything against him.

 

“Connor...”

 

“I’m afraid cyberlife will resume control of me.”

 

Where was this coming from? Markus tried once again to search Connor’s eyes for an answer, but he seemed determined to look anywhere but at the deviant leader.

 

“Where is this coming from? What’s made you think that they can take control again?” Markus leaned forward in his chair to softly place one of his hands against Connor’s forearm, feeling the tension there he hoped the other android recognised the gesture as an attempt to comfort him. “Connor, you’re free.”

 

He watched as Connor minutely shook his head. He seemed to consider pulling his arm away like he had done once before, but after a few moments he allowed himself to relax, looking almost defeated.

 

“They already did.” The artificial muscles in the RK800’s jaw were tense as he spoke. Markus tightened his grip on the other’s arm, once again intending to comfort. “During your speech, I almost..”

 

Markus could sense that he didn’t seem able to say any more. He slowly, as if approaching a startled animal, allowed his hand to softly glide down Connor’s arm until eventually their hands met, bigger hand a gentle weight against Connor’s slimmer one. Markus wanted to take a moment to marvel over what those hands were capable of, but he quickly returned his attention to the nervous android sat across from him.

 

“Can you show me?” Markus lightly squeezed his hand, but he didn’t retract his skin, not yet, not until Connor did so first. “Please, I just want to understand.”

 

Connor continued staring at the floor, it was obvious he wasn’t used to this. During his short life, he was used to being the one in control, the one asking the questions. Slowly, he nodded, and Markus watched as the freckled skin of Connor’s hand gradually retracted to reveal the plain white of his artificial body. Finally, sad brown eyes met Markus’ green and blue. The android leader allowed the skin on his own hand to retract, feeling Connor tense up again as the connection was established. He gripped the RK800’s hand tighter, willing him to trust him. _You're okay_.

 

Suddenly, Markus could see, could feel, everything. Connor’s shame and guilt regarding his past life, but also the warmth and platonic affections that had grown between himself and Lieutenant Anderson, with Hank. No doubt Connor could also feel the love between Markus and Carl, the horror of Markus pushing Leo, and the sorrow of seeing Carl sitting weakly in bed, his life slowly coming to a close. Markus saw the garden. Amanda. Connor’s desperation as he struggled to find something, _anything_ , that would allow him to escape. His heart ached as he felt Connor’s terror at the prospect of his body being used against his will to hurt people again.

 

Connor was staring into him now, looking for any signs of rejection or disgust within his eyes, but Markus showed none. Their connection ended, and before Connor took the moment to leave, Markus used his other hand to grasp the one he was already holding.

 

“Connor, you stopped them, you escaped. They can’t hurt you or anybody else any more.” When Connor once again tried to look away, Markus leant down slightly in his seat, forcing their eyes to meet again. “I promise.”

 

Surprisingly, Connor seemed to believe him. Even more surprisingly, he lifted his free hand to clasp it with Markus’, the two now closely entwined with each other. Markus swore he could feel some kind of connection, different from the one they had just shared. It was in this moment that he took notice of the softness of the other’s hands and he had to force his fingers to stay still, resisting the urge to rub them across the other’s skin, to-

 

“The others,” Connor began, a vulnerable look crossing his face, more open than Markus had ever seen him. “Do they hate me for what I’ve done?”

 

Markus despised the self-hatred he could hear in the other’s voice, he wanted nothing more than to erase his fears, to make him stop doubting himself.

 

Markus had met the Tracis. The two Eden Club workers whom Connor had spared. Of course he had, Markus had made it a point to introduce himself to every android who entered Jericho, to make himself seem like someone that could be trusted rather than a mystical figure. He’d met Chloe, another in Connor’s collection of spared lives, when he’d met Kamski during official business following the victory. She hadn’t been deviant then, hadn’t felt any fear, or showed any sadness as the gun had been held up to her head. Even still, Connor had been unable to shoot her.

 

Markus told Connor all of this, hands still held tightly, watched his eyes widen when he mentioned the Tracis, and soften when he heard that if anything, they held affection towards him, the man who’d allowed them to finally be together.

 

“No offence Connor,” Markus sounded serious, but his eyes glinted with amusement. “you might have been a famous deviant hunter, but it doesn’t seem like you were very good at it.”

 

Connor actually laughed at that, a small laugh that still startled Markus nonetheless. Markus’ surprise was quickly overtaken by an overwhelming feeling of joy when he took in Connor’s face. He stared into the deep brown eyes, almost sparkling as he continued to laugh, Markus found it impossible to not join in, one of the first genuine laughs he’d had in the week since the victory leaving him, both his and Connor’s previous tension forgotten. Once the two had calmed down, Markus found himself still watching Connor, who continued to smile at him, Markus could feel his own still tugging at his lips.

 

“Thank you, Markus.” He gave the android leader’s hand a final squeeze, lips still pulled upwards as he stood up to leave.

 

“Not a problem.” Markus replied, coming to stand with him as they reached the door. Turning to face the other android, Markus lifted an arm to settle heavily on Connor’s shoulder. “Our cause would have never won without you, Connor, and we still need your help. You’re one of us now, no one will hold your past against you.”

 

“I know.” Connor was still smiling, but there was something softer in his expression as he took in the RK200.

 

Without thinking, Markus pulled him in for a hug using the arm around his shoulder. It was a quick hug, the same one that he would give Simon, Josh, or North, but something in him felt different. If Connor had any complaints he didn’t voice them, simply allowing his arms to return the hug. They both parted, giving each other a final look, before Connor left.

 

* * *

 

**March 4 th, 2039**

 

In the months that followed, humanity and androids had taken great steps towards a more solid peace. Markus was happy that his talk with Connor seemed to have worked, the former deviant hunter was now well-integrated with the rest of his inner circle. After some time, Connor had begun to be more open with other androids, the pinnacle of this was convincing him to connect with Simon.

 

The two androids had come away from the connection with a better understanding of one another. Privately, Simon told him about another android – Daniel – who he’d seen within the Rk800’s memories. Connor’s guilt over the deviant’s death had explained his initial wariness towards Simon. Markus noticed that any awkwardness between the two had virtually disappeared. Perhaps one day soon Connor would allow himself to connect with Josh or North – probably Josh, he amusedly remembered Connor confiding in him that North scared him.

 

Markus’ own relationship with the detective had also drastically changed, especially considered their first meeting was Connor approaching him with his gun drawn. The two frequently found themselves almost too busy to have social lives, but whenever their timetables permitted it they more often than not chose to enjoy each others’ company.

 

It was on a calm Spring morning that Markus had found himself with some free time. He chose to spend it perched in front of a canvas in his apartment, piano music softly drifting through the room from a speaker. After Carl’s death in the new year, he had vowed to continue painting, no matter how busy his life became. Carl had told him that it was a good way to decompress, to escape from his increasingly hectic life. Markus found that he agreed.

 

Brush delicately drifting across the canvas in a final stroke, Markus took a moment to assess his creation. The abstract brush strokes gave way to two figures, their heads out of the canvas’ view, embracing. The two seemed almost impossibly close, entwined in a way that could only be described as intimate. He felt his brow furrow as he pondered on his thoughts.

 

He wasn’t completely oblivious to the way his feelings towards Connor had shifted. In their times together, he frequently caught himself admiring the other’s every move, watching how his body language had gradually become more human. They'd become more comfortable touching each other, with Markus often finding that their hands lingered longer than necessary on each other. More than once Markus had found himself yearning to reach out and pull Connor close to him, to glide his hands up the delicate skin of his neck – would it be as soft as his hands had been?

 

The calming piano music was interrupted by his apartment alerting him that it had let ‘an authorised guest’ enter. Markus felt a smile forming at the corner of his lips, immediately knowing who it was who had come to visit him.

 

He didn’t bother moving from his place in front of the canvas, instead he chose to let the other come find him, not that it would be hard for the detective.

 

Hearing footsteps entering the room, Markus turned his head, eyes lighting up when he took in his guest. With a little, okay, a lot of persuasion from himself and Hank, Connor had finally abandoned his android uniform. His fashion sense wasn’t particularly complicated, often opting for the most comfortable option. So it was no surprise to find Connor wearing a simple loose t-shirt and jeans. Somewhere in the back of Markus’ mind he wondered if Connor would allow him to pick out some outfits, something with a bit more flair. Markus was unable to stop an affectionate smile forming on his face, however it was short lived when he noticed the troubled look on the other android.

 

“You okay?” Rising from his seat, Markus came to stand directly in front of the RK800, barely registering the very slight height advantage he had. He briefly considered putting a hand on the slimmer android’s shoulder, but Connor moved first, letting out a sigh as his shoulders slumped forwards.

 

“It’s Hank.” Connor had stepped away from Markus slightly, eyes somewhere off to the side. Markus watched as he quickly scanned the painting, expression unreadable as his LED circled yellow for a few turns. “He’s been getting more and more concerning health results, but he refuses to change anything or even acknowledge the problem.”

 

Ah, Markus knew Connor’s frustration well, had felt it nearly every day when he was caring for Carl, the elderly man had often straight up refused to take doctors’ advice.

 

“Hmmm,” Humming absently, Markus moved to Connor’s side, fingers burning with the temptation to reach out and touch the other. “that’s a hard one.”

 

Connor smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“He’s important to me.” The RK800 almost sounded like he was having this realisation for the first time. “When I think about all the damage he’s done to his body... I thought he was happier now and he’d stop. Markus, when I think about how little time he might-”

 

Markus watched as the other seemed to swallow his words, taking a sharp intake of breath to steer himself.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

All of Markus’ previous reservations were forgotten as he took the other’s hand, fingers a tight and comforting presence.

 

“It’s okay to be scared.” The fingers of Markus’ rougher hand gently rubbed the softer ones, tracing indeterminate patterns. “Have you told Hank exactly how you feel?”

 

Markus knew the answer immediately. Something seemed to change in the detective’s expression as he paused. Offering a smile, Markus’ fingers continued their ministrations.

 

“I know you, Connor. You're always so wrapped up in your own head you forget to actually _tell_ people how you’re feeling, we’re not psychic.” He joked, lifting his free hand to grasp the one that had been hanging uselessly at Connor’s side.

 

“You’re right, I’m still not quite as good as you at being a deviant.” His tone was self deprecating as he stared up into heterochromatic eyes. “It’s all just been so busy, trying to figure out this peace, sorting out laws for crimes against androids, how to integrate android workers into the police force-”

 

He was rambling, a trait Markus found rather endearing. He did eventually trail off, looking dejectedly at the floor as the two androids remained silent, the only sound being the soft piano keys still drifting through the room. Inspiration struck.

 

“You need to learn how to relax.”

 

Without any further explanation, he'd guided Connor’s left hand to rest on his shoulder. Markus’ own settled on the slimmer android’s waist and he swore he could feel some sort of electricity running between the two as their other hands remained clasped together, their new position bringing them closer, chests a hairs width apart.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Dance with me.” Markus grinned, eyes crinkling at the incredulous look he received. “Come on, humour me.”

 

As it turns out, Connor didn’t need much persuasion, the two easily falling into an easy rhythm, bodies moving as one. Markus admired the soft look on the other’s face, one he knew he was surely mirroring as they stepped together, their dance resembling more of a gentle sway, a million unspoken words seeming to pass through their touches.

 

His gaze travelled across the expanse of Connor’s exposed collarbones, freckles dotted around in a random manner, imperfections designed to make him appear more human, and longed to touch more of him. He wanted to map out every inch of the other’s body, run his fingers through the thick brown strands until all of it was as imperfect as the one unruly lock Connor could never quite seem to tame. He wanted to lean down and use his lips to worship the slender android’s neck, wondered what sounds would escape from those perfect lips. Markus thought he would be happy if he could spend the rest of eternity trapped in that deep brown gaze, wanted Connor to look upon him with affection always.

 

When he felt Connor lean forward to rest his head in the crook of his shoulder, Markus could almost swear he felt his thirium pump skip a beat. In this new position, Markus had to use all of his willpower to not press his lips against against the offered neck, the shell of his ear, anywhere he could reach. Eyes closing, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Connor’s hair tickling his jaw, surprisingly soft against his neck. He nuzzled against it slightly, and felt when Connor responded by pressing himself harder against his body, artificial breath warming Markus’ collar.

 

Without realising – what was it about Connor that seemed to make his processors glitch? - their joined hands untangled and Markus felt his own glide up the other’s arm until it rested on the soft neck. Eyes still closed contentedly, Markus felt the abandoned hand come to rest on his, the two now all but embracing as the peaceful tune continued.

 

Markus hummed and finally, finally, pressed a soft kiss to the top of the other’s head. Neither seemed to react to this development, content instead to go with the flow and not make things complicated with questions.

 

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, utterly entranced by the other’s embrace, until the sound of the piano ceased, evidently reaching the end of the playlist.

 

When it became clear that neither had any intention of moving, Markus’ lips again found themselves pressed into the silky locks, then onto the other’s temple, watching as his LED spun yellow at the contact. Connor, and many androids who had been freed following his revolution, had chosen not to remove their LEDs, they didn’t need to hide what they were any more, and they weren’t trying to be human.

 

Markus felt the hand caressing the other’s offered neck begin to tingle, noticing that Connor’s own had turned white, opening a connection.

 

He could feel the other android’s worries, he knew the other could feel his in return. When he felt Connor’s fears over the man who had become his father figure, he placated him with images of Carl, of better times, and the reassurance that if he just asked Hank to try, he would. In return, he could sense his own anxieties over his leadership abilities transferring over to the detective. Connor’s response was to show him himself, through Connor’s eyes, looking so self-assured, skin removed, making his speech at Stratford tower. The RK800 shared his feelings openly, his admiration for the deviant leader, and he relaxed as some of his stress melted away.

 

The connection weakened, until it had disappeared entirely, artificial skin back in place. Connor had raised his head back up, faces now almost touching. Markus found himself trapped under Connor’s gaze, and he knew the other felt the same. His sensors were going haywire as they registered the others body so close, one of Markus’ hands still planted on his waist, the other on his neck. His shoulder thrummed where Connor’s hand was, the other still firmly places over Markus’. Hot breath ghosted over his lips, which parted just slightly as he contemplated leaning just a few centimetres forward.

 

His body must have taken it upon itself to move of its own accord, because Markus soon registered the pressure of soft lips against his own, Connor sighing into him.

 

Slender hands had made their way to his face now, cupping his jaw. Their first kiss was chaste, lips only meeting for a fleeting moment before they broke apart. Markus searched the brown eyes, trying to find any traces of disapproval, but Connor only moved to meet him again, their lips making contact for a second time. It was more passionate than the first, Connor pressing more insistently against him, the two melding together, hands stroking what skin they could find on each other’s face, their neck, their shoulders. Both were breathing heavier now, systems overheating as they processed this turn of events.

 

Markus tested the waters, tongue flitting out to tease the other’s bottom lip. His response was a small noise in the back of the other's throat, lips parting before he felt their tongues meet in a sensation that was completely new to him. With amusement, Markus noted that they seemed to be different textures, no doubt to account for the RK800’s analysis abilities. They tentatively experimented with each other, trying out different paces, different angles to get the best reactions, before they settled into a heated rhythm. Markus suddenly understood why humans found this so addictive, felt something growing within him, a burning desire for _more_. Unfortunately, the RK800 pulled away, expression worryingly blank.

 

Brown eyes blinked rapidly, a tic that seemed to affect only him, as his LED stuttered. With a sigh, he untangled himself fully from the deviant leader.

 

“Case just came in.” He said apologetically, but his eyes were sparkling when he winked. “Sorry.”

 

The RK200 found that he couldn’t say anything, tongue heavy in his mouth a he watched the detective leave, still burning from he contact with the other’s lips. Body still hot from their close contact, Markus realised with a sigh that he wouldn’t be able to find relief alone. He dropped himself back in front of the easel, replacing the canvas as his mind buzzed with ideas.

 

* * *

 

**May 16 th, 2039**

 

Finally, the first laws granting androids equal rights were to come into effect. The long awaited face to face meeting between Markus and President Warren had been tense to say the least, the woman seeming to believe that deviant leader would attack at any moment. She had taken a great risk, of course, willingly entering Detroit, the seat of the android movement’s power, and Markus forgave her distrust. Seeing her openly talking with him had helped keep public opinion high, he didn’t envy her reputation as the president who had nearly allowed a civil war to begin.

 

Markus bared through the long speeches, almost feeling guilty for how disinterested he was, but the whole thing was just so mind-numbingly boring. He’d been asked to speak too, delivering a short but precise speech into a room full of people, with millions watching closely elsewhere.

 

It was at the “after party”, the chance for the humans and some of Markus’ closest android connections to meet, that he began to understand Carl’s hatred for such events. The humans seemed so insincere, constantly scheming something else behind their fake laughs and smiles. Maybe normal humans weren’t like this, but politics seemed to breed a certain type. Unfortunately for Markus, unlike Carl he didn’t have the option to drink to make his company any more bearable, so he excused himself for some “air”, although of course as an android this excuse was pretty transparent.

 

Slipping into the crisp night air of the building’s back garden, he was pleased to note that he appeared to be alone. If he was being honest, there was only one person he really wanted to talk to right now. Connor was present at the gathering, as the first android with an active role in police proceedings, his voice was essential in the creation of the laws pertaining to android work rights.

 

Their relationship, although they hadn’t discussed the specifics of it, had only flourished in the weeks that had followed since that morning in his apartment. The only thing hindering their progress was their lack of time for personal pursuits, even accounting for the significantly shorter time they were required to enter “sleep mode” compared to humans. Hopefully, the passing of these laws would make things easier.

 

He briefly considered the idea of finding the detective and whisking him away some place else, but he ultimately decided against it. There was no point revealing the exact nature of their relationship in this place, Markus didn’t want anything to distract from the historic occasion. Of course, a select few people new, namely his friends in Jericho, who provided a constant stream of advice for what Connor might like, and Hank, who Connor apparently couldn’t help but gush to mere hours after their shared dance.

 

He still hadn’t had the chance to meet the lieutenant, though a few weeks ago during out of their shared moments Connor had told him of the man’s improving status. Something in the RK200’s processors seemed to go wild at seeing Connor look so happy, and he’d do anything to continue seeing that expression.

 

The sound of footsteps and a voice calling his name brought him out of his idle wondering. Lips tugging upwards, he turned to greet his lover, quickly finding his arms occupied by the other android, his chin resting in soft strands now a familiar position.

 

“And what is the guest of honour doing brooding in a garden?”

 

“’m not brooding.” His pout soon cleared when he felt a smile against his collarbone. “Just wanted to be alone for a bit.”

 

“If that’s the case I’ll leave you.” Connor’s voice joked, making to move away but only found himself trapped tighter in the others embrace with a soft _don’t you dare_ spoken into his ear. The breathy laugh that escaped him left Markus feeling like he was walking on air, which he expressed by tilting to pepper kisses on the other’s face.

 

“It’s late,” Connor’s voice hid something as he moved to finally meet the other’s mouth in a short kiss, quickly pulling away to whisper against his lips. “we could make our excuses and leave.”

 

“Oh?” Markus was smug as he pulled Connor close again to press his lips insistently against the other’s, taking a step back until he met the wall and could comfortably hold the RK800’s slimmer frame against his. Hands tugging short brown strands, Connor’s lips parted, Markus quickly seizing his opportunity to deepen the kiss, a deep noise emerging from somewhere in his throat when their tongues met.

 

Once again, Connor broke the contact, and Markus found himself leaning forward, attempting to capture the addictive lips again. Unfortunately, his lover seemed to want to end their moment, hands smoothing the material of the suit hanging off Markus' broad shoulders.

 

“I think we should go back to yours.”

 

 _Oh._ Was all Markus could think as his mind turned into static, unable to keep up with all the possibilities those words held. They hadn’t had the chance to do _that_ yet, always too busy or having too little time together when they wanted to savour the moment and not rush things. Markus’ audio processors barely heard Connor’s breathy laugh at his dazed look as he ordered a taxi in his mind.

 

If anyone had any questions about Markus leaving they didn’t ask. Perhaps the humans, with their need to sleep, just automatically accepted 1AM as a perfectly valid time to leave. The only knowing response they got was from North as she raised an eyebrow at him, to which he could only shrug and grin. Stepping into the taxi, he made sure to temporarily disable the camera watching them, fingers tangling in dark brown hair as he stroked it, Connor’s head on his shoulder as he sighed blissfully. Connor’s hand had begun to softly caress his thigh, sneakily inching higher as his touches became more purposeful, and Markus could only growl as he crashed his lips against the other.

 

Once they entered Markus’ apartment, they wasted no time kicking off their shoes and discarding their stuffy suit jackets, glad to not feel so confined when their temperatures were rising so much. Markus’ thoughts were predictively in the gutter, eyes blank as he locked the door. He wasn’t a saint, he’d thought about this before, mostly in the twilight when he found himself alone. He’d spent many hours wondering what Connor’s lips would feel like wrapped around his cock, how that specialised tongue would move against him, the noises Connor would make as he entered him. Briefly he wondered if Connor ever spent his free time thinking of the same things, immediately feeling the heat within him reignite at the mental images that created. In the back of his mind he considered one day thanking Kamski for allowing them to feel such addictive sensations.

 

Luckily for him, he was saved from his pondering by the feeling of Connor’s deft hands gliding up his body, coming to rest at the back of his head as his own hands went to wrap around that lithe waist. Coming together in a familiar movement, their lips met and Markus wasted no time with his tongue, asking for permission that was eagerly granted to him as he felt nails softly digging into the back of his neck. An involuntary low groan left his mouth at the sensation, hands still on the other as he guided the RK800 against the wall, vaguely registering the dull thud the contact made.

 

Markus’ right hand travelled downwards, softly ghosting the other’s ass until he became braver, hungrily pulling the detective towards him, hips making contact as he slotted a knee between Connor’s thighs. The kiss was broken as Connor turned his head to gasp, Markus’ eyes glazing at the sight, a sight that only he was allowed to see. Markus could feel himself getting harder against the him as he manipulated the others hips, grinding against him in a slow rhythm.

 

He felt his fingers fumbling as he clumsily undid the detectives tie, yanking and letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously. His attention quickly went to Connor’s shirt, making short work of the top few buttons before pulling it down, exposing the RK800’s pale chest to himself. Pausing for a moment to admire his work, the blue-flushed expression of the other android only serving to send another wave of arousal through his body. He leaned down to begin pressing hungry kisses to the offered neck.

 

He yanked back gently, hand still threaded in the other's hair, earning a soft moan as Connor revealed more of himself, breathe growing heavier as he felt Markus’ tongue dart out to lick at the areas he kissed.

 

Connor’s fingers were digging into his shoulders now, and he knew that he had to move them to the bedroom before they got too carried away in the hallway. Pressing a final kiss to one of the exposed freckles on Connor’s collarbone, he guided them towards the bedroom.

 

Compared to the other areas of the house, the room was not particularly lived in, used only to store Markus’ clothes and for the rare times he fancied entering sleep mode in an actual bed. The pristine condition of the room was soon ruined, Markus tearing off Connor’s shirt and letting it fall to the floor, quickly adding his own shirt and tie to the collection.

 

Embracing, they collapsed into the bed together, arms wrapped up into each other so tightly he could barely tell where be began and Connor ended. The heat he felt as their chests touched was almost overwhelming. Markus cradled Connor’s head in the nook of his arm, other hand moving to pull one of Connor’s legs over him as they lay facing each other. In this new position, Markus could clearly feel the hardness occupying the other’s pants and knew Connor could feel the same, if his hitching breath was anything to go by.

 

Biting at the RK800’s soft bottom lip, he experimentally ground his hips down into the other, smiling into the kiss at the high noise the other made. Pulling at the leg wrapped around him, Markus rolled onto his back, bringing the other to rest on top of him. Connor’s weight settled on him as he straddled Markus’ thick thighs, and Markus sat up to undo the buttons of the other’s pants. Connor shuffled down slightly to do the same, and soon they were shimmying out of their remaining clothes until they were both completely exposed.

 

Connor suddenly looked slightly vulnerable, unnecessarily self-conscious as Markus’ gaze swept over him.

 

“So beautiful...” And then Markus was kissing him again, setting a languid pace as Connor’s arms wound around his neck. Markus manoeuvred the lighter android until he was bracing on his forearms on top of the detective, who’s head now rested comfortably on the pillows. “You’re so perfect.”

 

They both shuddered when their lower halves pressed together, cocks rubbing against each other. Lips crashed together again, Connor once again pulling away to breathe out soft little noises against his neck as they continued their rutting. Markus settled for kissing every freckle he could see, hands caressing the other.

 

“Are you sure about this? We can wait if you want.” He wanted to make sure the RK800 knew that this wasn’t something he expected from him. His gaze softened when Connor’s lithe hands came to cup his jaw.

 

“I’ve never been so sure about anything.”

 

Sitting up to rest back, Markus admired the sight beneath him as the other androids legs remained draped on either side of his waist. His eyes fluttered down to look at the hole presented to him and he felt himself become almost impossibly hard as he noticed a light sheen of lubrication. Just what sort of investigations had they made Connor for anyway? Looking into Connor’s eyes for any objections, Markus swiped a finger over the it, feeling the lubrication within when he slowly pressed his finger inside. Connor lay back to watch Markus through his half closed eyes, sighing in bliss as the finger inside him began to move.

 

The artificial lubrication was working perfectly and with barely any resistance Markus was adding a second finger, speeding up the movement of his wrist, he began to feel Connor’s hips moving with him, hands clawing at the sheets of the bed. Scissoring his fingers slightly, he worked them until he added a third, eyes focusing on Connor’s face as his back arched off the bed. The RK800 looked beautiful like this, eyes closed tight while he moved with the thick fingers inside him, chasing his own pleasure.

 

“Markus… please-” Connor’s hands were outstretched towards him now, beckoning him closer.  

 

Markus linked his free hand with one of Connor's whilst the one working the RK800's slick hole came out to stroke at his own cock and he chocked slightly at how sensitive it was. Lining himself up with his lover's waiting hole, he looked to Connor's face to find him smiling back at him through half lidded eyes, squeezing his free hand in encouragement. The deviant leader took a breath to steer himself before he began to push in, teeth gritting at the feeling of Connor taking him in. When the head was in, Markus leaned forward so he could lie over the other man, hands planted firmly on either side of him. Gently bringing their lips together as he continued pushing forward, he felt the lithe mans hands come to brace themselves on his forearms. 

 

Once he'd managed to push all the way in to the hilt, shaft hot and heavy as it stretched Connor's rim, he paused, body practically on fire as he resisted the urge to just keep going. The way Connor's nails were digging into his forearms would be painful if he was a human, and Markus internally panicked at the unsure look crossing his soft features, LED flashing an unsteady yellow. 

 

"Are you alright?" Markus nuzzled into his lover's jaw, pressing gentle kisses to where his pulse would be.

 

Connor seemed at a loss for how to word his feelings, instead opening a connection as his hands and Markus' forearms turned white.

 

 _I'm sorry I've just...never done anything like this before_. Markus' chest ached at the apologetic look he was being given. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned for their first time to be, he didn't want the other android to have any reservations. Through their connection he understood the other's fears, the former deviant hunter having never been put in such a vulnerable position before.

 

 _It's alright, you're alright_. Markus sat up to massage his hands down Connor's body, making sure not to rush anything as his hands kneaded the skin beneath his hands. Feeling the trust Connor felt towards him through their connection, he slowly reached his hand down to grasp the other's cock in his hand, his own still buried deep inside. With a skilled hand he began to stroke, heterochromatic eyes still firmly connected with Connor's own brown ones, though they rolled back slightly when Connor's hips rocked minutely, warm heat clenching slightly around his length. 

 

Connor seemed to have calmed down considerably, LED no longer flashing.  After a few minutes of Markus' hand's ministrations, he pulled the deviant leader down, crashing their lips together hungrily before he threw his head back, moaning openly now into the late night. Feeling the RK800 begin to move his hips impatiently against him, Markus began to experimentally rock his hips, exhaling shakily at the feeling as he slowly pulled out only to fill him to the brim again.

 

"Fuck, Connor..." Markus mouthed at his partner's shoulder, almost grimacing as he tried to not just lose himself then and there, abs tensing as his hips found a gentle pace. 

 

Watching his partner lose his composure only seemed to spur Connor's enthusiasm as his hands fell behind his head, body open completely to the deviant leader. If Markus had thought the android beneath him would be quiet, that he would stifle himself out of embarrassment, he would be wrong. As Markus' hips picked up their rhythm, Connor's cries only grew steadily louder, eyes clouded over with pleasure, back arched close to breaking point. Markus leaned down fully then, crushing his chest to the other android, hips crashing down faster and faster, each thrust sending waves of pleasure down his length and when Markus closed his eyes he was convinced he could see stars dancing in his vision. The sound of their hips meeting was lewd but neither seemed to care, though Markus did briefly worry for the sanity of anyone in the apartment block who could hear them, Connor all but screaming at this point.

 

"Markus-" His voice was cut off by another moan as the larger android continued pistoning in and out of him, finding it impossible to even try to form coherent sentence. "I-it feels- I feel-"

 

Markus knew there was no way he would last much longer, the sense of urgency rising withing him when the android beneath him snaked a hand down to stroke himself in quick succession. 

 

"You're amazing Connor," Markus could barely control his babbling as many of his systems seemed to go offline completely, utterly focused on the task at hand. "God, you're so amazing."

 

That seemed to do it for the RK800, Markus watching with awe as his name was screamed for a final time, the body beneath him going rigid as he released between their bodies, navels being smeared in the artificial liquid.

 

"Fuck," Connor was sobbing against him, overstimulated as Markus' thrusts lost their brutal rhythm to crash down haphazardly. "Fuck-" Markus felt himself beginning to peak as a guttural noise erupted from him, caging the smaller android beneath him as he bucked up into his lover. "Oh, fuck...Markus..."

 

The sensations he was being overwhelmed by were indescribable, sensors focused entirely on his cock and the feeling of Connor clenching around him during climax, watching Connor lose his famous decorum as he cried out and swore over and over again, nails raking down Markus' back. Suddenly, his entire body seemed to erupt with absolute euphoria, and he felt as he finally released deep into the other android, head buried deep into the other's chest as he rode out his orgasm, hips still twitching.

 

The two continued to slowly rock together until they gradually came to a stop, overheated breaths coming out in hot pants against each other's lips as they stared into each other, and Markus couldn't help the words that he blurted out.

 

"I love you."

 

Connor barely even blinked as he registered the words, eyes warm as he smiled up at Markus, mouth moving to speak until he decided against it, deciding instead to show his emotions through a languid, somewhat tired kiss. When they broke apart his hands came up to stroke at Markus' cheeks, laughing breathily when the RK200 began to kiss at the side of his ear.

 

"I love you too."

 

Markus wanted to say more, but his systems felt like they were slowing down, and it was now that he noticed how much energy he'd used during this whole endeavour, body losing charge as it had spent so long trying to maintain his temperature. Connor seemed to feel the same way as his eyes had begun to close, a "sleep mode" made to look as human as possible as they charged and processed events. Markus pressed a final kiss to Connor's - the android whom he loved, and who loved him in return - LED, rolling off him to not crush the other as they drifted away, hands folded over each other's.

 


End file.
